Chicago Seasons
by LovingMyKitsune
Summary: The year is 1928 and Al Capone is running the city. Two brothers arrive on the scene in search of a precious jewel. A young girl is about to find out her simple life has a greater purpose. Prohibition Era fun ensues! InuKag


Chapter One

_Winter _

_January 4, 1928_

_

* * *

_

In the concealing coverage of the tree, he sat there silently watching her.

_Isn't this just swell! Come on, dammit! I'm tired of all this sitting around. Just show me where it is… _

The oblivious girl in question continued to read the book perched on her lap; just like she had been doing for the entire six hours of his shift. The boy keeping this vigil, Inuyasha Takahashi, on this seemingly normal human girl was starting to itch in anticipation.

_It's been five freakin months and we still don't know where the damn thing is…_

Idly, the boy pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. He still had another twenty minutes on duty before his replacement showed up. It was still a fucking mystery to him why _he _had to do a majority of the stalking. Or maybe the answer was quite obvious…

_Sesshomaru is such a bluenose to make his own brother be the watch dog…_

The worst part was this job was just so boring. She's never once given any indication where the precious jewel they wanted might be hidden. Why couldn't they just ransack the place like normal gangsters?

The boy snickered darkly as he recalled his older, half-brother's words. '_We might be criminals but we aren't heathens, once we know the location of the jewel we will acquire it through the cleanest of means…'_

Was there something so special about this girl that they couldn't just go about in their regular fashion? Why did Sesshomaru care so fucking much about how they went about this mission? He didn't want to draw any more attention to himself?

Inuyasha growled low and muttered a muted curse. Fuck and to make things worse, it was _damn _cold. Winter time in Chicago was the worst.

_She's moving…_ The young girl, looking no more than twenty years of age, sat up on her bed, putting her book aside. She cast a look over her shoulder out her large bedroom window. Inuyasha's heart quickened.

He was certain he couldn't be seen despite their close proximity; the foliage of this old tree, though the thicket of winter, was still plush with green leaves. And besides, the evening sky was darkening and she only had puny human sight.

Her aquamarine eyes were looking straight at him. He was surprised to see the sadness sweltering inside them. She sighed and got up from her bed, walking to the window and sitting on the seat under it. This girl, this Kagome Higurashi, was just an average girl. What could her great importance be to his brother? She looked like any other woman at this time, a small body and thin frame. Her only relative difference was she didn't wear her hair cropped short in the fashionable bob hair style. She let her long chestnut curls hang down her back. She was quite a dish but that was all Inuyasha could see in her.

_Dammit, don't be a boob! Keep your focus… _He berated himself once he realized the turn his thoughts had taken. _So what if she's a looker, the important thing is she has something we want…_

"Hey Inuyasha, she do anything interesting?" A squeaky pubescent voice asked.

Inuyasha almost jumped, he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings. He cast a sideways glance at the teenage boy with curly red-hair. If he hadn't been able to feel the demonic aura radiating for him, he would have thought him no more than your average Irish immigrant. The kid _could_ do a mean Irish accent on command.

"Nah, she ain't done nothin' cept reading and staring out the window."

The boy tossed his sea-foam colored eyes in her direction, his dark eyebrows frowned. "She hasn't been happy lately. I wonder what's eating her up…"

Inuyasha stood up on his branch and shrugged. "Don't get distracted with such stupid thoughts, Shippo. We only need to discover where the jewel is."

The younger man nodded and took Inuyasha's position in the tree. "The high-pillow wants to see ya when ya get back to the joint."

Inuyasha nodded his understanding and in a great leap exited the tree and sailed through the air. He ran vigorously, never straying from the alleys as not to draw attention to his plainly inhuman speed.

Like Shippo, Inuyasha wasn't human. He was a half-dog demon and looked nearly the exact opposite of his human disguise. He wore a charmed potion around his neck to conceal his otherworldly looks. Only those with the Sight would see him as he truly was; a silver haired, golden eyed demon. Any passerby without the Sight would simply see him as a man with midnight tresses and violet gray eyes.

Finally reaching the speakeasy Inuyasha's gang doubled as their hideout, he stepped inside, immediately pulling off his fedora and overcoat. He handed them to the bruiser inside. The soles of his new Italian leather shoes (the only thing Italian he could stand) clicked down the hallway just inside the door. He jogged down the staircase at the end and opened the door to the candlelit bar and gambling room.

Behind the bar, a man with bright violet eyes and a jovial wink greeted him. "Welcome back Inuyasha, my good man. You haven't been gone long, have you?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his best friend. "Funny, Miroku. I've only been on lookout for the past six hours."

His companion held up a bottle of amber liquid. "Will some giggle juice make it better?"

He scoffed. "Doubt it."

The young attractive human leaned forward on the bar eagerly. "So… did she do anything interesting today?"

"Nope. Still no jewel. A fucking waste of my time."

"That's not what I meant by 'interesting.'"

Inuyasha glared at the lecherous man. "You're twisted you know that?"

Miroku sighed and picked up a glass to polish. "So I've been told."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued into the room to the far side. Another bruiser opened the door for him and he went inside. This hallway was carpeted with expensive rugs and portraits of dead infamous gangsters hung on the walls. When he reached the door at the end, he tried to collect himself. He found his half-brothers company hard to stomach.

He knocked and entered before waiting for a reply.

Sesshomaru Takahashi stood behind his desk of mahogany staring into the fire blazing in his fireplace. He was clearly not wearing his charmed necklace for his hair was silver like Inuyasha's and flowing like silk to his lower back. His skin was pale and perfect like fine Chinese porcelain except for the side of his face that was facing the fire, it was warmed to a golden hue. And his eyes, also so much alike Inuyasha's of sunset, still piercing the fire before him.

"Inuyasha." Came the deep, masculine voice of the older demon.

"Sesshomaru."

Finally, his brother turned to face him with his ever present stoic expression. "I'll cut right to the chase, little brother. Naraku has joined up with the South Side Gangs."

The half-demon curled his lip over his teeth. The name Naraku brought to mind a time of his life he didn't look back on fondly. A time of a wretched love triangle that ended with himself bond to a tree in an eternal sleep and the love of his life dying at the hands of that aforementioned man.

"He is working with Capone?"

"Precisely and that can only mean one thing; Naraku knows about the jewel."

"But how can he?"

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a dull look. "He's been looking for it as we have since it's disappearance over four hundred and fifty years ago."

"But how did he know to find it here?" Inuyasha ground out, irritated to be talked down to like a child.

Sesshomaru took a seat in his plush leather desk chair. "I can only imagine he followed us here, knowing we would be wherever the jewel is. What else he knows or found out for himself, we can not be certain."

"Well, what are we going to do about it?"

A slow smile appeared on Sesshomaru's face; that was a very rare occurrence. "I'm glad you asked, little brother."

* * *

Hello, hello!

Well! What do you think of this little teaser chapter? Not bad, eh? I know it was a little slow for an introduction but I'm nervous to go too fast with this story because it will become very complicated, very soon! On that note...

This is a time piece with actual historic events taking place. The Al Capone in my story is only a fictional representation, I do not know first hand what he was like. Whatever his actions, or whatever light I portray him in will be solely for entertainment purposes! That goes for all other historical figures I will mention and incorporate into my plot! This is meant as a fun read!

I will be using a lot of Prohibition Era slang in my story, so if certain words seem strange and you can't figure them out, ask me and I'll let you know! This story will be full of speakeasys, gambling, prostitution and other illegal pastimes! Exciting, no?

Let me know what you think! :)

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune


End file.
